The invention relates to measuring technique, in particular, to scanning probe microscopy (SPM), in particular, to atomic force microscopy (AFM), to means of topography control and surface properties of samples with the help of scanning probe microscope, and it can be used for receiving of spatial distributions of surface properties and layers, placed on it. In AFM for investigation of sample""s surface interaction forces between surface and probe, which is placed very closely to surface (xcx9c1 nm) or right on it, are measured. Upon that electric and magnetic forces, besides forces of interatomic interaction, can be registered both in AFM-microscopy and in the applied method.
The highest resolution is achieved upon surface scanning, however, the result is affected by variable friction coefficient owing to tangent slip, by abrasion of probe (the probe can be simply damaged during collision with unevenness, for instance, with walls of surface grooves) and by other factors, caused by constant contact. Besides, friction force hampers probe""s movement frequently, bringing in sufficient error, and surface layer is destroyed within scanning process. And finally, adhesion forces bring in sufficient error, holding probe down to surface, increasing friction force upon that, and additionally deforming sample""s surface.
An attempt to get over this drawback was done in non-contact vibration methods of microscopy. So noncontact vibration method of information collection and processing is known in scanning probe microscopy, including setting probe, placed at free end of spring consolexe2x80x94cantilever, in oscillation by harmonic signal at a frequency of mechanical resonance, maintenance of average distance between probe and surface to be constant and registration of probe coordinates without harmonic component (see EP No0574234, G01B21/30, 1993). The amplitude of probe oscillation changes upon approach of probe to the surface under investigation, consequently their interaction. A tracking system maintains average distance between probe and surface to be constant during scanning process above site under investigation, so that amplitude of probe oscillations is kept equal to predetermined magnitude. As a result, trajectory of probe displacement, disregarding harmonic component, repeats surface""s topography, so the coordinates of this trajectory draw up an image of surface under investigation.
Also vibration method of information collection in scanning probe microscopy is known, including setting probe, placed at a free end of cantilever, in oscillation by harmonic signal at a frequency, differing from frequency of mechanical resonance, maintenance of average distance between probe and surface to be constant and registration of probe coordinates without taking into account harmonic component of oscillation phase of cantilever (U.S. Pat. No. W5406832, G01B5/00, 1995). Upon that, average trajectory of probe displacement repeats surface""s topography, and map of change of signal phase indirectly characterizes distribution of its properties, as measured shift of phase is none other than a time, when probe is in contact with surface at every point under investigation. This time depends on the magnitude of local adhesion force in appropriate point. Thus the result of use of this kind of information collection is a map, providing distribution of local adhesion force in each point of investigated surface.
Drawbacks of vibration methods are low resolution and indirect character of surface parameters"" determination, which result in insufficient accuracy and reliability of received data. Moreover, vibration methods do not enable to separate information about properties of surface layers and sample""s surface itself, about its different parameters (owing to ambiguous understanding of reasons of shift of registered parameters); and signal conversions used within their realizabon (for instance, within figuring out of adhesion force using results of phase measurement) and tracking systems (that provide constancy of amplitude) introduce additional errors into final result.
Also a xe2x80x9cjumpingxe2x80x9d method of scanning probe microscopy is known, including measurement of probe coordinates during the process of its approach to sample and move apart of sample and probe with subsequent topography imaging according to measured magnitudes of coordinates in reverse point, moreover the approach is carried out before achievement of constant interaction force: feedback circuit is used for this purpose (see EP No 0584440, G01B7/34, 1993). The information about topography is recorded and used within a generation of probe trajectory during the process of surface scanning; that gives possibility to increase capacity of the method and, at the same time, to exclude undesirable tangent slip of probe on surface. However, this method is not enough informative, as it does not enable to get properties distribution on sample""s surface, image of layers, placed on surface. The known method has also high level of error, as it does not consider, that probe deforms surface owing to adhesion force, caused by surface layers and surface heterogeneity. Neglected deformation can depend on properties, distribution, thickness of surface layers, and on variation of properties of surface itself.
Method of information collection and processing within surface scanning is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,363, G01B21/30, 1995. Accumulated data about topography in this method are used for accurate assignment of height of probe disposition above surface and for carrying out of independent electric and magnetic measurement during repeated scanning.
However, error component is not excluded from this method, which is caused by the fact, that information about topography and properties of surface is independently read, moreover topography data are influenced by parameters, characterizing physical properties of next to surface layers and surface contamination. Moreover, information about influence of sample""s surface and layers, placed on it, can not be separated in that method.
Method A method of two-parameter control of a sample, is known including the noting of sample coordinate at the moment of achievement of predetermined magnitude of interaction force between sample""s surface and probe during the process of surface scanning in order to draw up relief, as well as figuring out of adhesion at one point of surface using force curve, which is read in the conditions of contact between probe and sample, and distribution of the received magnitude of adhesion for all the points of surface.
Evidently, the above mentioned error component drops down upon this, but it is not excluded, and poor reliability of results due to some shifts of adhesion force, caused by heterogeneity of surface properties and shift of thickness of surface layers, really takes place.
The closest prior art to the applied method is method of information collection and processing of sample""s surface, including approach of sample and probe, placed on cantilever, before achievement of predetermined magnitude of interaction force of sample""s surface and probe before scanning, then noting of topography (of Z-coordinate) in each scanning point upon constant interaction force of sample and probe, reading of force curve portion within the process of instant contact of sample and probe and their subsequent short duration move apart (feedback circuit, retaining interaction force between sample and probe to be constant, is switched off during reading of force curve), storage of force curve and, according to it, determination of adhesion force in a predetermined point, stop for renewal of predetermined magnitude of interaction force between sample and probe and passing to the next point of surface (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,732, G01B21/30, 1995). Thus, measurement in each point of this method is carried out within two stages: at first topography is determined, when probe and sample are immobile, in fixed position at the beginning, then intensive force impulse influence is applied independently to sample, displacing it in the direction of probe, and force curve is read, which is used for calculation of magnitude of adhesion force. One of the variant to implement this method assumes also repeated reading of force curve in each point in order to average received values of adhesion.
This method is more informative than the previous one, as it gives possibility to determine two parameters in each point: topography and magnitude of adhesion force. However, it has some drawbacks.
In particular:
Low capacity, caused by two-step process of measurement, and also a necessity to memorize all the force curve at the beginning, and then to determine adhesion magnitude using its one point;
Probability of probe damage within the process of interaction with surface;
Lack of capability to control surface under layers, laying on it, without their destruction;
Lack of capability to control surface layers (probe sweeps them off within scanning process);
Noted adhesion magnitudes are superposition of influence of clean surface and contamination on it; the indicated influence can not be separated in known method;
Noted adhesion magnitudes are superposition of the simultaneous influence of the all surface structures, of all the layers of sample""s surface itself; their influence can not be separated;
Method does not enable to determine thickness and distribution of layers, above-surface or on-surface, at the site under investigation;
Lack of possibility to control topography of surface layers relative to surface topography;
Surface and surface layers, during the process of adhesion determination, can be destroyed, that brings in non-controlled error into measurement results;
Limited functional capabilities: information about elastic, electric and any others properties of surface is fully absent;
Noted magnitudes are independent in the sense that method does not take into consideration their possible mutual influence; moreover, consideration of this influence can not be realized during subsequent processing of measured data, as they are received at different stages, in independent and different conditions (upon switched on and switched off tracking system);
Corrections, caused by presence of adhesion force and shift of surface properties, are not considered;
Systematical error is included within averaging of results, caused by possible destruction of next to surface layer by first measurement of force curve;
Sufficient errors and even limits for choice of surface for investigation take place, due to tangent slip within passing from point to point, which are caused by shift of friction force, depending on properties and character of surface topography.
So in other words, the known method has low accuracy, and authenticity of measuring data is not high (influence of surface contamination and layers, elastic properties of surface and other factors, resulting in mutual influence of measured magnitudes, are not taken into account, and also influence on results of friction force control), limited functional capabilities (it does not provide drawing of thickness and properties of surface layers) and insufficient reliability and capacity (that is caused by two-stage character of measurement, trajectory of relative motion of probe and sample).
It is clear from all the above mentioned, that one of the general drawbacks of all the existing methods of probe microscopy is impossibility to separate information about properties of xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9d sample""s surface and parameters of layers, placed on it (or about properties of layers upon multi-layer structure of sample). So, vibration methods respond to surface layers first of all, but they can not single out information about surface, whereas layers, placed on sample""s surface, are ignored essentially in contact and xe2x80x9cjumpxe2x80x9d scanning microscopes.
Thus, technical result, expected from the applied invention, is expansion of functional capabilities of method of information collection and processing about topography and surface properties owing to receipt of separated distributions of properties and parameters of xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9d surface and all the structures layer-by-layer placed on it, upon simultaneous increase of accuracy and authenticity of measuring information, increase of capacity and reliability of the method, increase of its informativity and simplification in operation, as well as increase of accuracy and expansion of application field owing to guarantied exclusion of contact or of any other interaction between probe and sample upon passing from one surface point to another, and full exclusion of friction force.
The indicated result is achieved by the choice of points of control is carried out and values of cantilever""s deviation force, and/or coordinates of its fixed end, and/or derivatives from cantilever""s deviation force of coordinate of its fixed end at least in points of control of force curve are noted in method of information collection and processing about sample""s surface, including successive reading in predetermined points of surface under control at least of a portion of force curve within the process of approach and/or move apart of sample, which follows reverse, and probe, placed on cantilever, and determination of sample""s parameters with subsequent construction of appropriate space distributions, upon reading at least of force curve portion; upon that, parameters of sample characterizing topography and/or properties of sample""s surface and/or a number and properties of its surface layers are determined according to a number of points of control, and/or to noted values of cantilever""s deviation force, and/or to coordinate of its fixed end, and/or to derivatives from cantilever""s deviation force of coordinate of its fixed end in appropriate points of control.
Besides, coordinates of sample""s surface and/or limits of surface layers, or thicknesses of surface layers, or adhesion force of sample""s surface and/or surface layers, or coefficient of elasticity of sample""s surface and/or surface layers or frictional force of sample""s surface and/or surface layers are used as parameters, characterizing topography and/or properties of sample""s surface and/or a number and properties and its surface layers.
It is also recommended to form a set of arguments, using values of cantilever""s deviation force and/or coordinate of its fixed end and/or derivatives from cantilever""s deviation force according to coordinate of its fixed end at least in points of control; and to carry out determination of parameters by the way of forming of a set of functions according to received arguments and determination of their values.
Besides, points are chosen as points of control, if they limit quasi-rectilinear portions of force curve, and/or where force curve shifts its slope jumpy.
Upon that, points, where coordinate of fixed cantilever""s end and/or its deviation force and/or its first or second derivatives, according to coordinate of the fixed cantilever""s end, achieve threshold values, received, for instance, using results of the previous scanning or measurement, are chosen as points of control.
It is also expediently to carry out construction of space distributions relative to coordinate of sample""s surface.
It is also admitted to carry out choice of points of control and/or reading of values of cantilever""s deviation force and/or coordinate of its fixed end and/or derivatives from cantilever""s deviation force of coordinate of its fixed end after filtration of a set of current values of cantilever""s deviation force and coordinate of its fixed end.
Besides, determination of parameters according to noted values of cantilever""s deviation force and/or coordinate of its fixed point and/or derivatives from cantilever""s deviation force of coordinate of its fixed end (in the predetermined subset of points of control) can be carried out owing to values of the indicated magnitudes in the other subsets of points of control.
It is also recommended to carry out determination of parameters according to noted values of cantilever""s deviation force and/or coordinate of its fixed end and/or derivatives of cantilever""s deviation force according to coordinate of its fixed end in points of control, placed after and before or before and after absolute maximum of cantilever""s deviation force within the process of their approach or move apart accordingly.
Upon that, a number of surface layers of sample can be determined as a number of points of control, limiting quasi-rectilinear portions of force curve, and/or points, where force curve shifts its slope jumpy within the process of approach or move apart of sample and probe, without unit and point of reverse, if it is included in the quantity of points of control.
Besides, initial points of quasi-vertical portions can not be taken into account within determination of a number of surface layers of sample.
It is also expediently to determine coordinate of surface sample according to relationship:
Ro=Zoxe2x88x92So,
where Ro is coordinate of sample""s surface,
Zo, So is coordinate of cantilever""s fixed end and magnitude of deviation of its free end at the moment of achievement by cantilever""s deviation force of a value, equal to 0 or xe2x88x92A within approach of sample and probe and 0 or +A within move apart of sample and probe accordingly,
A is positive constant magnitude.
It is also admitted to diagnose coordinate of sample""s surface, satisfying a condition Ztxe2x88x92St=constant,
where Zt and St are current values of coordinate of cantilever""s fixed end and magnitude of deviation of its free end accordingly.
Besides, coordinates of limits of surface layers of sample can be determined as coordinates of the cantilever""s fixed end in points of control, not including initial points of quasi-vertical portions within approach of sample and probe, and final points of quasi-vertical portions within move apart of sample and probe.
Upon that, coordinates of limits of surface layers of sample and their thicknesses can be determined according to relationship like:
Ri=Zixe2x88x92Si, Di,
where Ri and Di are coordinate of i-layer""s limit and its thickness accordingly, i=(0, 1, 2 . . . ),
Zi, Si are coordinate of cantilever""s fixed end and magnitude of deviation of its free end accordingly in an appropriate point of control, not including initial points of quasi-vertical portions within approach of sample and probe and final points of quasi-vertical portions within move apart of sample and probe.
Besides, coordinates of limits of surface layers of sample relatively sample""s surface and their thickness can be determined according to relationship like:
Rxe2x80x2i=Zixe2x88x92Sixe2x88x92Ro, Di,
where Rxe2x80x2i and Di is coordinate of i-layer""s limit relative to sample""s surface and its thickness accordingly, i=(0, 1, 2 . . . ),
Zi, Si are coordinate of cantilever""s fixed end and magnitude of deviation of its free end accordingly in appropriate point of control, not including initial points of quasi-vertical portions within approach of sample and probe and final points of quasi-vertical portions within move apart of probe and sample.
It is also expediently to determine coordinates of limits of surface layers of sample, measured within move apart or approach, relative to coordinate of surface, which is measured also within move apart or approach accordingly.
Upon that, adhesion force of surface layers of sample is determined by values of cantilever""s deviation force in points of control, not including final points of quasi-vertical portions within move apart of sample and probe.
Besides, summary adhesion force of surface and surface layers of sample is determined as an absolute maximum of cantilever""s deviation force within process of move apart of sample and probe.
It is also recommended to determine coordinate of surface limit of sample with a correction for summary adhesion force working between probe and sample, according to relationship like:
Roa=Ro+Fac/Kp,
where Roa is coordinate of sample""s surface with a correction taking into account summary adhesion force working between probe and surface;
Fac is summary adhesion force of sample""s surface;
Kp=Kk*tgxcex1/(1xe2x88x92tgxcex1)
Kk is coefficient of cantilever""s elasticity for bending,
tgxcex1 is slope of force curve in the vicinity of point Zo.
Upon that, coordinate of sample""s surface can be determined with a correction taking into account elastic properties of surface according to relationship like:
Roy=Ro+So(Kk/Kp), upon Ro=Zoxe2x88x92So,
Roy=Ztxe2x88x92St+St(Kk/Kp), upon Ztxe2x88x92St=constant,
where Roy is coordinate of surface.
It is also admitted to determine coefficient of elasticity of surface layers of sample according to relationship like:
Ki=B*Kk*tgxcex1i/(1xe2x88x92tgxcex1i),
where Ki is coefficient of elasticity of i-layer,
tgxcex1i is slope of a portion of force curve between appropriate points of control,
B is coefficient of proportionality.
Besides, coefficient of elasticity of sample""s surface can be determined according to relationship like:
Kp=Kk*tgxcex1/(1xe2x88x92tgxcex1),
where Kp is coefficient of elasticity of sample""s surface.
Upon that, approach and/or move apart of sample and probe are carried out before achievement by cantilever""s deviation force of threshold value.
It is also recommended to carry out reading of force curve in predetermined points of sample""s surface under control more than one time, thus extent of probe influence on surface or sample""s surface layers is determined by using difference of parameters of surface or sample""s surface layers, correspondingly.
Besides, reading of force curve in predetermined points of sample""s surface under control can be carried out within approach and move apart of sample and probe, and magnitude of residual deformation is determined, according to difference of received values of parameters.
Upon that, modulated electric potential is applied to conducting probe within the process of force curve reading; magnitude of electrostatic interaction force of probe and surface and/or surface layers of sample is determined from summary signal by means of demodulation.
It is also admitted to carry out reading of force curve in predetermined points of sample""s surface under control more, than one time, upon different electric potential of conducting probe relatively sample""s surface, determining magnitude of electrostatic interaction force of probe and surface and/or surface layers of sample, according to difference of received values of cantilever""s deviation force.
Besides, reading of force curve in predetermined points of sample""s surface under control can be carried out more, than one time, upon different electric potential of probe relatively sample""s surface, determining magnitude of gradient of electrostatic interaction force of probe and surface and/or surface layers of sample, according to difference of received values of derivatives of cantilever""s deviation force, according to coordinate of fixed end.
And finally, recording of magnitude of tunnel current between conducting probe and sample""s surface can be carried out together with reading of force curve or its portion; received set of values can be used for construction of distribution of surface conductance and/or of surface layers of sample.
Thus, collection of information about surface topography and its properties, quantity of surface layers, their thickness, configuration and properties are not divided in time in the applied method; all the measurements are carried out simultaneously in present point of surface, within the process of reading of force curve, in particular, within probe lowering and lifting.
The above mentioned reading of force curve is defined as a process, including coordinates tracking of this curve (by F force, influencing probe, placed at cantilever or, by just the same S magnitude or, angle of probe deviation, and Z coordinate of its fixed end) and dF/dZ derivative (also the second and/or the third derivatives in particular cases), and also noting of Fi, Zi values and, if it is necessary, of dF/dZ in informative points of force curve, forming a set of arguments. All the volume of measurement information, values of the whole range of magnitudes, characterizing surface structure of sample, are received from analysis of force curve and, furthermore, from its individual informative points, above mentioned points of control. That does not only extend functional capacities of the method, but it makes measured magnitudes comparable, it enables to correct some of them using the others, to determine some of them relative to the others, to separate information about properties of objects on surface and properties of surface itself, to make maps of distributions, corresponding with surface topography and relative to this topography, determined owing to a range of corrections, and representing real image of surface layers and their characteristics.
The peculiarity of the applied method is that points of control (informative points), chosen by operator or processor, are registered at force curve. Coordinates of chosen points, magnitudes of distances between them, magnitudes of slopes and derivatives of portions of force curve and differences between them have information about different characteristics of surface under investigation, molecular layers, laying on it, and investigating probe. There is possibility to form maps of distributions of values of the appropriate characteristics of surface or objects, laying on it, (on a site under investigation), by registration and processing these above mentioned data, putting them in accordance with coordinates of surface points, where they are received, taking them for processing them according to the above mentioned algorithms.
Points of control are the most informative points of force curve, where it (or its derivative) shifts slope or achieves threshold values, including predetermined values with a defined step of quantization, for example, according to Z coordinate.
Points, limiting quasi-vertical portions, are of great importance within characterizing of surface layers.
xe2x80x9cQuasi-verticalxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cquasi-horizontalxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cquasi-rectilinearxe2x80x9d portions and parts are portions and parts, which can be considered to be these types with a predetermined degree of accuracy with surface coordinate, moreover it is determined apart from measurement, but by means of processing of the measurement results, taking into account a range of corrections.
We notice also, that S (So) is a magnitude, having a sign. It is positive upon bending of cantilever to the side of sample, and it is negative upon opposite situation.
It should be explained, the below used term xe2x80x9ccoordinatexe2x80x9d, depending on the context, is used so as for marking of coordinate of point of force curve, i.e. its projection on S and Z axis, as for marking of coordinate of any point in space, in particular, of probe coordinate, which is in predetermined point of force curve, in space. Coordinate in space is just the same projection on Z axis, but not a fixed end is placed on it now, but free one is on cantilever (probe). When probe is on sample""s surface or layer, its coordinate coincides with coordinate of appropriate surface.
Terms, used in this description, will become more clear from the foregoing examples of the method implementation, however we should explain right away, that data about surface, properties of surface and surface layers implies also their geometrical parameters and characteristics, coordinates and thickness. Upon that, xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9dlayers are included in a number of surface layers, through them probe goes freely or deforms freely, and they are placed on sample""s surface (it can be any adsorbed layers: contamination, water, two-dimension condensed gas (steam) etc., they are called xe2x80x9cabove-surfacexe2x80x9d here), as well as xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d layers are, where probe enters into or deforms them upon sufficient effort (these are structures of surface itself, all kinds of hard coatings etc. are called xe2x80x9cbelow-surfacexe2x80x9d here).
Reading of portions of force curve is carried out as in the all the other known methods upon predetermined placement of both sample and probe, i.e. upon their unalterable placement in horizontal plane, if both vertical approach and move apart are carried out. In other words, it is a question of one of surface points, where probe and/or sample (only their relative position is important; one of them or both can move) move horizontally after reading of force curve, and process of force curve reading goes on in next point, in such way that received values of functions can be used for construction of space distributions of appropriate parameters and properties.
Force curve is defined as a curve of dependence of value of deviation force of cantilever""s free end with probe from value of coordinate of position of fixed cantilever""s end or as any curve of dependence, received from this curve, for example, curve of dependence of deviation force of cantilever""s free end from distance between probe and surface.
We should also make a slip, that force curve is defined as not all force curve without fail, but also its predetermined portion or their set.
The peculiarity of proposal is also determination of a set of noted magnitudes as a cantilever""s deviation force and/or coordinate of its fixed end and/or its derivatives (for instance, the first and the second one) from cantilever""s deviation force according to coordinate of its fixed end.
It should be stipulate that usage of coordinates of sample""s surface and/or limits of surface""s layers, or thickness of surface layers, or adhesion force of sample""s surface and/or surface layers, or elasticity coefficient of sample""s surface and/or surface layers in the capacity of informative parameters implies usage of one or several enumerated magnitudes.
The term xe2x80x9cfiltrationxe2x80x9d means in this case a cut-off of high-frequency components by this or that method. Filtration can be carried out both during the process of force curve reading and directly with data, read earlier. F and Z magnitudes are registered non-stop, measured (or assumed like Z, for instance), as well as Fxe2x80x2, Fxe2x80x3 derivatives etc. (all magnitudes or only their part), however only their values in points of control are noted and then used for comparison, construction of distributions and processing. Upon that, cut-off of high-frequency components in registered F and Z magnitudes enables to decrease error within determination of points of control and noting of argumentsxe2x80x2 values in them. Assignment of points of control and threshold values, and also interpretation of measurement results in them (and, therefore, in surface points under control), can be carried out, taking into account values, beforehand or afterwards noted in these and those points of control, both within the process of the previous or further scanning of given (or even another) sample and within reading of previous, further or current force curve in given point of surface.
Thus, process of reading of force curve in proposal can take place during two stages in each predetermined point of surface under control: a) coordinates of all points of force curve are measured and/or derivatives are determined in these points continuously and subsequently; these data are used right after receipt, for example for determination of change point, achievement of threshold value etc., or they are recorded in on-line storage for short period of time, not exceeding time interval, necessary for force curve reading in predetermined point of surface, or they are used with a delay, after that they are deleted in both cases, b) points of control are noted; data, received and recorded at the first stage, are used for that as criteria for determination of points of control. At the same time, for choice of points of control, not current values can be used, but values or their functions can be, relating to points of control, received during previous reading of force curve in predetermined point of surface or even in point of previous scanning.
It is obvious from the foregoing, that reverse is transition from approach of probe and sample to their move apart, and noting is essentially defined as a process of recording and using of measured values. In other words, reading of force curve includes measuring of current values and further noting of all or a part of them.
In accordance with the accepted terminology, adhesion force, defined or taken into account in this method, will be a summary force of cantilever""s breaking off, including adhesion, capillary and all other possible components.
It also should be stressed, that all foregoing actions to determine forms and parameters of force curve, including finding of points of control, are carried out as a rule, above signal, which has come through preliminary processing, filtration in particular, i.e. development of legitimate signal at the background of noises of different nature (noises from device and outside noises). That can be carried out with the help of processor; detector for shift of signal parameters (fault detector) is used for this purpose, which makes prognostification of extreme point of pseudoregular signal, using a priori information about additive noise and perturbation.
We also emphasize, that the easiest case of a set of forming functions (arguments) is one function (argument). For example, if values of cantilever""s deviation force in xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d points of control and the second derivative from cantilever""s deviation force of coordinate of its fixed end in xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d point of control are considered as arguments; noted values of these magnitudes are a set of arguments"" values, and determination of parameters of sample is carried out by forming of F function using received arguments (e.g., as F=faxe2x88x92fb+k*fxe2x80x3c, where k is coefficient) and determination of their values is carried out by substitution of values of arguments.
Briefly, and in general terms, the method of the present invention can be used in AFM[microscopy] for the purpose to get space distributions and layers, placed on it.
The method provides successive reading in points of control of surface under control of force curve and subsequent construction of image of appropriate distribution. The peculiarity is that reading of force curve is carried out by noting of values of cantilever""s deviation force and/or coordinates and/or derivatives from cantilever""s deviation force of coordinate of its fixed end at least in points of control of force curve.
These and other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, and the accompanying drawings, which illustrate by way of example the features of the invention.